Sad Blue Eyes
by SomeoneNew86
Summary: Rose has trouble sleeping one night on the Tardis and thinks about her relationship with the Doctor.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Rose sighed wearily as she fought nodding off to sleep while the Doctor fiddled with a light year transfusion communicator; he had picked it up in a space market for what he called a "fantastic bargain."

Pulling herself up from her chair she stretched her arms outward. She looked at the special clock the Doctor had made for her that kept her on a "human schedule" for sleeping and waking and saw that it was almost midnight London time.

"Too much excitement today for this earthling," she said, her voice muffled by a pronounced yawn, "I'm off to bed now."

The Doctor glanced up briefly and smiled,

"Nighty-night then! If you hear the Tardis start making a noisy fuss come fetch me will ya," said the Doctor "means we'll be crashing, and wouldn't that dampen our evening?"

Rose rolled her eyes but grinned,

"You would never let the Tardis crash! You're practically in love with her," Rose laughed.

"Ah, I suppose you are right Rose he said patting the Tardis panel affectionately, never can be too careful though…okay, okay – off to bed with you now, we've got a big day tomorrow!"

Rose had started walking back to her room and turned to yell over her shoulder,

"When is tomorrow EVER not a big day Doctor?"

She heard him reply with a clear, peal of laughter that made her feel warm inside. Smiling she closed her door gently and changed into pajamas. It struck her how odd it was to be doing something as simple as getting ready for bed aboard an _alien space ship_. She thought it would start to feel normal eventually but it hadn't so far. Could running for your life and brushing your teeth ever be two activities that would happen in the same day and be normal? She mused upon this as she quickly brushed through her blond hair. During the day (or night; sometimes it was easy to lose track) Rose was so busy running with the Doctor she did not have much time for reflection. Before going to sleep was another matter altogether. She would nestle under her blankets and then the feeling of awe and surprise would finally catch up with and she would lay wide awake staring at the ceiling as her mind raced with everything she'd seen and done. Tonight was one of those except that she was also restless; she considered going to the Tardis control room, it always carried a foreign feel to it but the soft bluish green light and gentle hum of the Tardis engine would lull her into calm and oftentimes even sleepiness. It seemed that there were moments even the Tardis needed a rest from the Doctor's reckless time hopping.

She quietly left her room and took soft footsteps to the control room, she was sure the Doctor had went to his own room hours ago. She turned the corner and saw the Doctor hunched over a table his head faced down. Quickly ducking back around the corner she slowly knelt and peaked around the corner. Normally she would have walked right in but his slumped posture showed she was invading a private moment. She had seen him before with angst in his eyes but never without a hint of anger and fire. He lifted his head and she could his eyes; clear blue they seemed lost in a thought or memory. She saw that his eyes were heavy with sadness. His face was still; his defined features accented by the glow of the Tardis. He reminded her of one of the sculptures they watched Michelangelo carve in Rome 1499, emotion and life held still in stone.

He sat up in his seat and she saw his hand reaching for his jacket pocket moving his hands back to the table she could see him moving whatever the object was with his fingers, turning it slowly with his long fingers he smiled softly. He moved one of his hands aside and on the table lay the rose rock Rose had given him as a souvenir after they had participated in the Oklahoma Land Run. (Rather they had snuck into the back of someone's prairie wagon to watch than claim land but it was exciting nonetheless.) She found it while gathering some wildflowers she had never seen before to put in a vase in the Tardis. She warned him jokingly not to lose it, that he would never forget her as long as he kept it. She was wrong though, he would not need a rock or anything else to remember her by; he was certain he wouldn't forget her for long past another 900 years. He seemed delighted by it when she gave it to him, so much so he gave her a science lesson in how Oklahoma Rose rocks were unique in that they have reddish hues, more like true roses.

"You can even find these in Egypt you know, but none others have the "real" rose coloring like the ones you will find here. You can find these in a couple other places on earth as well but few as unique and lovely as these," he said softly looking down at the rock in his hand.

He put the rock in his pocket that day and since then Rose had not seen it, figuring it just got lost in one of their space trots. She was surprised to see it now. She felt her heart flutter in her chest. She had seen him show appreciation for the rock when she gave it to him but this time it looked like it was something that he _treasured. _She felt her pulse quicken at this discovery. She knew there was always closeness and camaraderie between them, and she never would turn down his outstretched hand but it was something new to see him vulnerable like this. He cared for her but always kept the right distance that would not suggest romantic notions. He was too hardened…and wizened by his past to make such a misstep with a companion. The heart has its own notions though and in the quiet hours of dark he let the veil slip just a little, where no one but the Tardis would see his hearts exposed.

Rose snuck back to her room with learned expertise and returned under her blankets once again wide awake. She thought of the Doctor's pull on her own heart. His intense gaze and strong hands were magnetic for Rose, so much she would go anywhere with him. On bad days, his chest was a perfect place to let out a good cry…much needed especially after witnessing the death of her father. His towering embrace and the beating of two hearts were comfort to her when overwhelmed. After times like those, adventures gone awry that seemed to jeopardize Rose's happiness and well being there was always the Doctor's unspoken question. It was never said but the two of them felt it hanging between them at those times.

"Do you want to go home now?"

And Roses unspoken answer,

"Never."

He was always relieved when she chose to stay but he would never allow himself to let his Rose wither and die because of him. His feelings toward her were unchangeable; he would always want to show her new galaxies and teach her funny new words. He would take always take her small, warm hand is his own as long as she wanted. He knew time could be both a fiend and friend when it came to companions and wanted to keep her close as long as this winding, odd strand of time that had brought him to her would allow.

Her racing thoughts slowed as bodily fatigue took over and closing her eyes she whispered softly,

"Good night Doctor."


End file.
